Pain in a Good Way
by tofu-melon
Summary: [TezuRyo] Ryoma twisted his ankle accidently and Tezuka buchou takes him to his house... that's when the fun begins...


Elli: Tezuka/Ryoma! Decided to make this because so many Ryoma/Tezuka pictures got on my nerve.  
  
=====  
  
Warnings: Soft kisses, BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG RYOMA OOC!!!!! !! And I haven't gotten far on this series so please pardon my mistakes.  
  
=====  
  
Pain in a Good Way  
  
=====  
  
As short as I am... I didn't really expect to trip and fall like a little first grader.  
  
I would have cursed the rock that made this fate befall upon me... but I was trying to hold the sounds of pain inside so really I couldn't open my mouth at all.   
  
I bit my lip painfully tight and held onto my ankle in the same way. I either broke or twisted this body part that is attacted to my foot. My hat was covering my eyes and I was pretty grateful... I didn't know if tears were coming up or not.   
  
"Echizen?"  
  
~No... no no no no no!!! NONONONONONONONONO!!!! I'm okay... please no tears...~  
  
I looked up to see Megane nii-san, A.K.A. Tezuka buchou.(A/N: No I don't think Ryoma doesn't call Tezuka Megane nii-san, that means like... glasses bro or something...)   
  
"Hai, Buchou?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I tried to look normal. You know... that lazy eye thing I have...  
  
"Nothing... I just tripped..."  
  
Tezuka buchou didn't seemed trick though. He kneeled down to my level and forced me to show him my ankle. He stared at it for while and I felt like moving slightly away from him.  
  
~Yea... sure... spend your whole life looking at that...~  
  
"Hmm... not good... you've twisted it. What happened?"  
  
"I tripped."  
  
Yep! I tripped... it's as simple and stupid as that. All together now... Ryoma tripped and twisted his ankle... go to hell at least I didn't break it.  
  
Tezuka looked up at me with that same stotic look. Does he EVER show his emotions?!  
  
"Do you think you can walk?"  
  
I shrugged and used his stretched out arm as a post and stood, only to stumble back to the earth in a heap. Tezuka buchou looked around to see if anyone could help. When he saw they were all busy he turned back to me and grabbed my arm.  
  
The next thing he did was unexpected.  
  
He picked me up and carried me in his arms.   
  
I thought a funny squeaky noise came out of my mouth... must've thought wrong.   
  
"B-buchou?"  
  
"Is anyone at your house?"  
  
Well... mother was out grocery shopping probably, father went to the magazine shop to get his new weekly issue of his dirty magazine, and my cousin probably followed him to stop him. So no one was home.  
  
"No... they're all out."  
  
Buchou seemed to sigh inwardly as he carried me to a bench and placed me down, "Just sit here and don't move. When practice is over I'll take you to my house and call your home from there."  
  
I nodded, not really thinking about what he said. Buchou left to go to the other regular members and I remembered what he said.  
  
~... Tezuka buchou's... house... go over... he take me there...~  
  
BRAIN OVERLOAD! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!  
  
Speaking of red... that's the color my face is...  
  
I fanned my face lighly... before anyone saw...  
  
"WAH! Ochibi-chan! Are you BLUSHING?!"  
  
...too... late...  
  
Great... Kikumaru-sempai... if only it had been someone else...  
  
Take that back... if only no one had seen...  
  
Kikumaru-sempai wrapped an arm around my shoulder and poked me in the cheek, "Nya~ cute ochibi-chan... tell me why you're blushing!"  
  
"Yadda."  
  
"Nya~~ please ochibi-chan! Please~~"  
  
"Yadda."  
  
Kikumaru-sempai sighed out and took his arm away, "Nya... fine~~ ....."  
  
After a moment of silence between us Kikumaru-sempai *pounced*.  
  
"OCHIBI-CHAN~~~ TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELLTELLTELLTELL!!"  
  
".... yadda."  
  
Kikumaru-sempai clamped himself onto my arm and wouldn't let go, "MEANIE!! TELL ME!!"  
  
"Hanase Kikumaru-sempai."  
  
"Yadda~~ Not until you tell me!"  
  
"What's the point of this?!"  
  
"Echizen."  
  
I looked up and thanked whoever is up there when Tezuka buchou walked to me. I looked into his eyes and gently shook Kikumaru-sempai off my arm, "I think I can walk."  
  
Tezuka-buchou didn't give me time though. He lifted me up again and gave Kikumaru-sempai a glance, "Eiji... shouldn't you be going home now?"  
  
Kikumaru-sempai looked at us dumbly and nodded, walking off.   
  
If Kikumaru-sempai tells ANYONE... there's going to be a funeral and I'm going to be invited to it.  
  
=====  
  
Here I am... in Tezuka buchou's house.. just... sitting on the bed... well laying actually.  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed. This whole situation was weird. Why did it have to be Tezuka buchou who found me... why couldn't it have been Fuji-sempai?   
  
...not that I WANT it to FUJI-SEMPAI... if it was him.... gods... shivers up my back.   
  
Okay let's think happy thoughts now.  
  
I heard the door open and I quickly pretended to be asleep. I didn't know why but I felt like I shouldn't get up.  
  
"Echizen?"  
  
It was Tezuka buchou. Probably back with the drinks. Still I pretended to be asleep and laid there waiting for him to just shake me awake so he can take me home or something.  
  
I heard the bed creak a weight was put on it... arms on both sides of me... trapping me...  
  
I stayed still for a few seconds... as well did my heart. Then I felt soft puffs of breath on my face, close to my lips. Then... I exploded.  
  
Tezuka buchou's lips on mine.   
  
Tezuka buchou's SOFT lips on mine...  
  
Tezuka buchou's soft WARM lips on mine....  
  
The list could go on forever.  
  
I felt dizzy and I also felt something slippery touch my tounge slightly and quickly Tezuka buchou drew back.   
  
I didn't know why... it wasn't like me... but... I wanted to kiss him again. Maybe it wouldn't count as a real kiss... because he thought I was asleep. But the lips on mine were real.  
  
I feel the weight taken off the bed and footsteps walking away from me.   
  
"I can't believe I just did that," I hear him say.  
  
~You better believe it! Because you DO like me!!~  
  
The door opens, Tezuka buchou leaves and the door closes behind him. I automatically sit up, my face sorta hot. I fingered my lips lightly and a grin tugs at them.   
  
Yes... today was a weird day.  
  
=====  
  
"Here Echizen. You should take it easy and not move too much with that leg."  
  
I nodded. Even after the so-called kiss the man didn't change.   
  
Just as Tezuka buchou turned around to leave...  
  
"Tezuka buchou!"  
  
I called his name.  
  
The bespectacled tennis captain turned towards me, "Hm?"  
  
I looked into his eyes and gave him a smile, "Arigato."  
  
I thought I saw him blush. How cute...  
  
"Aa... ja ne."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
Tezuka buchou left and I watched his departing figure the whole way. I turned to my door and smirked.  
  
Who knows... maybe things will change now...  
  
... it's for the best...  
  
-OWARI-  
  
OMG!!! RYOMA OOC!!! BIG BIG RYOMA OOC!!! GAAH~! Too many snarky Ryoma doujinshis... all affecting my head... Must run away...   
  
Please review and soft flames. ^^;;; 


End file.
